


Workaholic

by peachbubblegum



Category: kj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachbubblegum/pseuds/peachbubblegum





	Workaholic

劳动人民最光荣，但劳动人民也需要休息。

显然易烊千玺看起来并不想休息。

“易易，”王俊凯半瘫在椅子上，“今年劳动节已经是调休了，为什么我们还要呆在这个破学院里研究勃拉姆斯啊......”

“因为早做完早超生，首席大人。”旁边人不紧不慢地答道，手中的笔还在谱子上圈画。

王俊凯老早就对今年只是把俩周末拼到一起假装放了四天假的政策多有不满，因此也在节前就细细规划好了这四天的安排，用一句话总结就是和小棉花糖用各种方式在各个地方腻歪。

谁知道人算不如老婆算，王俊凯万万没想到易烊千玺的工作狂属性会在劳动节爆发，软磨硬泡都没成功，最后的结果竟然是自己堂堂F院第一Alpha被对方扯着衣袖回琴房。

王俊凯想生气又不知道把气往哪撒，他们山城Alpha都是耙耳朵，对象说啥是啥的那种。

这会儿已经是工作的第十二个小时，王俊凯累得连抬高琴头的力气都快没了，但脑子里又不知道为什么蹦出一句“Alpha不能不举”，便硬是死撑着不让琴头低下去。

他这会儿全部精力都放在琴上了，却没注意旁边人偷瞄自己后放下了笔，等他感觉到脸颊上的温热时，易烊千玺又缩回了自己的位置。

看见王俊凯只是被亲个脸就呆愣在原地，易烊千玺又没忍住笑意：“辛苦啦，你的假期从现在开始。”

王俊凯等这句话等了好久，一接收到讯息就条件反射把琴放下，牵住易烊千玺的手向学院大门狂奔，易烊千玺也不问他到底这么着急是为了什么，就这样看着他微红的脸颊和跑得飞起来的头发。

世界上最帅也最可爱的Alpha。

易烊千玺又想起他告白的那天，两人也是这样在校园里奔跑，只是比起那时他们的影子似乎都被拉得更长了些，耳边的嘈杂也变得更少，王俊凯左手无名指上的戒指被他的手指覆上，摩擦间不知是否会在彼此的心中泛起乐音。

他还在这么想着时，王俊凯的脚步已经慢慢放缓，视线逐渐恢复清明时却发现自己已经站在了印着”Love Hotel“大字的宾馆门口，心里那点回忆带来的感动顿时烟消云散。

怎么就没想起来Alpha这个德行呢。

X虫上脑的王某倒是脸不红心不跳，”劳动节嘛，这方面的劳动不能落下，你老公我其实特别热爱工作的。“

两位不同类型的工作狂打开套间的门时心情也不同。易烊千玺本以为王俊凯顶多订了间床大点的，没想到除了这个，还多了很多他要么听说过要么闻所未闻的东西。

墙壁连带天花板全是镜子做的，漆了酒红色的木置物架上摆着皮鞭手铐等一系列道具，易烊千玺越看脸上烧得越厉害，干脆想要闭上眼睛假装自己什么都不懂，结果倒是被王俊凯用条黑色丝带蒙上了眼睛。

身上的衣物三两下就被脱了个干净，接着脖颈上冰凉的触感让易烊千玺打了个寒战，伸手想弄掉这个像项圈一样的东西，却根本拿它没办法，项圈上的铃铛还随着他手的动作发出清脆的声响，随后头顶又被戴上猫耳，即使他看不见也摸出来了个七七八八，正想着不会还有尾巴吧，便差点被突然侵入后穴的异物吓得跪坐在地。

王俊凯解开怀中人绑着的丝带，”易易这回真的是小猫了。“镜子里映出易烊千玺的模样来——肛塞连着的那条猫尾紧抵着身后那人的硬物，猫耳垂在鬓角两旁，比脖子稍粗一圈的金属项圈由于那点缝隙而滑落搭在漂亮的锁骨上，把平日里的纯情代表都衬出了媚态。

不知是因为Omega的敏感，还是因为这样的装扮对于易烊千玺来说太过刺激，后庭渗出的东西已经把猫尾和大腿根部弄得湿答答一片，易烊千玺觉得羞耻，转过身埋在王俊凯胸口，眼眶里生理心理泪水都混在一起打转，本能的索求又让他忍不住扭动着腰部，双腿也夹得更紧了些。

就算已经标记过，王俊凯还是被棉花糖味信息素熏得没了理智，原本计划之中的主仆扮演也忘和小猫咪玩，前戏没做多久就提枪上阵。Alpha的尺寸本就足够大了，再加上已经在体内的肛塞  
玩具，易烊千玺没被操两下便只会发出啊啊唔唔的叫声， 后面好像要被顶穿了一样，穴口随着柱身的动作大开着，毛茸茸的猫尾拖在床上，猫耳也一动一动，两人的喘息和铃铛声揉在一块，直到易烊千玺什么也射不出来了，王俊凯才肯停下。

自此以后王俊凯只要在易烊千玺跟前提猫，就会收获对方的一记眼刀。

”明明你才更像猫！“易烊千玺气愤地想。

而王俊凯的心理活动则是：”易易怎么生气炸毛都这么像猫，易易全世界最可爱。“


End file.
